The Trap
by X1994678
Summary: i hope u like it tell me what u think [LEMON] NEW CHAPTER JUST ADDED i got help from a naruto comic strip of deidara and sasori look for it on google images
1. The first trap

"Sasori-Dana" deidara began running to sasori.

"what happened un"

"my puppet broke"

"put you're arms up in the sky..un"

"no"

"please un"

"okay like this"

"un un" Deidara grabs Sasori's arms

"fucking deidara give me back my arms!!!!!" deidara ran into his room.

Sasori ran into deidara's room. "there you are..."

Sasori found deidara on the bed with his arms naked.

"im waiting Sasori-dana un. do it with me or else you wont have your arms back"

unwillingly sasori began to kiss deidara.

Deidara tried penetrating Sasori's mouth with his tounge and sasori allowed.

'deidara can you give me my arms back."

"you better stay then un"

"okay" deidara gave sasori arms back and sasori thought of running but he wanted to stay.

Sasori's POV

_"while I was kissing deidara I felt 2 tounges on my neck. it felt weird. I wanted to moan but then he will think I love him. should I tell him I love him or should I just do this unwillingly."_

_End of POV_

"deidara"

"un"

'I love you"

"I love you to dana' sasori began to kiss deidara roughly.

sasori began to fell his cloak come off.

Deidara took off sasori's fishnet top and his pants. (including boxers) leaving his member free.

deidara began to pump sasori's member.

"deidara faster faster harder harder" and that's what deidara did while sasori moaned his name.

Sasori cummed all over deidara's hand and he licked it all up.

"Deidara"

"hmmmm"

"why are you doing this to me when I just told you I love you"

"cause im IN love with you and I want to love every moment"

"but..."

"shhshhhshhh don't talk you will ruin the moment"

Sasori turned deidara over and stuck his finger in.

"SA-SOR-IIIII"

deidara yelled as he stuck another finger in "AHHHHHHHH'

_Deidara POV_

_"I didn't think we would get this far. when he stuck his finger up my ass it hurt but felt good in a weird way. I cant belive he loves me I thought he hated me because he would yell at me all the time. was that cause he loves me he told me he loves me I'll just go with that he loves me."_

_End of POV_

"you love me? right Deidara"

'yes"

"okay tell me when to stop"

suddenly sasori stuck his member in "faster harder HARDER"

sasori went harder and faster and let his seed go into him "AHHHHHHH"

deidara began to kiss sasori roughly and he played with his tounge and silva.

They stopped and began panting on the bed suddenly they herd a knock on the door.

I hoped you liked this give me ten reviews and I'll write another chapter this is my second story so don't make fun of me


	2. pay back

someone came barrging in

"itachi"

"sasori why are you having sex with deidara"

"I was going to marry you sasori. why are u cheating on me like that"

"itach I can..."

"no we had enough we are through" Itach threw his boyfriend ring on the floor and left

Deidara ran out of his room and sasori stayed crying on his bed

"itach"

"what deidara" itachi said in a sad tone

sorry I didn't know u were with sasori..." deidara paused

"lets show sasori what we felt like"

"huh??"

deidara began to take of his clothes

"itachi now u understand what I am talking about right"

itachi saw how big his member was. when he saw how big it was he had a turn on

"deidara lets do it'"

deidara began to kiss itachi roughly and itachi began to take off his clothes

"itachi I have an idea"

deidara put his clothes back on and ran off

itachi didn't know what he was doing

deidara came back with syrup, whip cream, and some cherries.

deidara also brought some toys (if u know what I mean)

deidara put handcuffs on itachi.

"deidara pump it"

deidara began to pump itachis member.

'faster harder HARDER!!!!!!! DEEEEIIIIII-DDDDDAAAAA-RRRAAAAAA"

deidara was going as hard and as fast as he could.

itachi cummed all over deidara hand.

instead of deidara licking it up he grabbed the whip cream and put it all over itachi's member.

Deidara began licking it off and itachi began to moan.

"dee...deeeee...DEEEEEEEIIIIIDDDAAARRRAAAA"

deidara began to kiss itachi roughly and humping him as hard as he could

'deidara got the whip cream and put it all over his nipples and put cherries on top

"itachi its your turn" deidara said in a soft tone

itachi licked up all the whip cream and he ate a cherry.

itachi turned deidara over. he was about to stick his member in when suddenly...

hope u liked it this was hard because I didn't have any ideas hope u liked )

I didn't feel like doing the lemon but I listed to some reviews and added whipcream and cherries )


	3. how could this happen

"OMG Itachi un"

"what...OMG!!!!!!!!!!!"

itachi looked down at his member

"itachi we have to tell shadow un"

"but...what will he think"

"soo every one knows"

"about what"

"that you are I mean were with sasori un"

"fuck"

"come on I'll tell him what happened un"

In shadows office

"um shadow un"

"what...OMG... what happened itachi"

"well um... how can I put this um I um"

"I WAS FUCKING HIM AND HIS DICK WAS BIT BY MY HAND AND A CHUNK CAME OFF UN!!!!"

"OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Deidara itachi cheated on sasori"

"well at first I didn't know he was with sasori and he sorda came in on me and sasori un"

"you had two fucks in one day... wait itachi did u"

"yes" sob

"hold on"

shadow went to the phone

"hello"

shadow hung up

"what un'

"um itachi"

"what shadow"

"call the weding service and tell them to cancel the weding"

"okay"

itachi canceled the weding and started lookin for men


End file.
